


No Break for the Righteous

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [57]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02 Maledikteur | Malediktator, Escape, Gen, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Side Effects, POV Alternating, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Identity Fail, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Worried Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Getting sick again fromthe latest incident, Marinette had to turn to Lady Noire just to escape...... And gouda! Adrien is onto her?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	No Break for the Righteous

**Author's Note:**

> I want there to be a repercussion for breaking or destroying a miraculous, even if it gets repaired by the Ladybug miraculous.

When Marinette got a high fever hours after defeating Queen Wasp, she thought it was because she swam in the Seine. Falling unconscious right after knocking on her parent's door wasn't her cup of tea, but she'll wake up soon enough.

...

Unfortunately, she woke up a couple of days later in a hospital of all places. Thankfully, Plagg was curled right beside her to narrate what happened prior.

> When she fell unconscious last Friday night, she vomited in the taxi, convulsed in her Papa's arms and was placed in the hospital. On Saturday, the nurse noticed she was too pale and her breathing was too shallow. *Surprise surprise!* Apparently, Marinette needed to be sent to the ER. _Something about the vitals being wonky?_ On Sunday, her parents stayed for the whole day and her condition worsened which is why she has so many stuff inserted into her.
> 
> For the entire duration, Plagg didn't leave her side. The kwami said her body didn't react well to being exposed to the raw energy of a destroyed miraculous, but she should now be able to get some upgrade from the near death experience. _Neat?_ Plagg also reassured her there was no akuma during her sleeping beauty state. _Strangely,_ _none of her classmates visited. She assumed her parents might be keeping **her temporary sickness** a secret to prevent another akuma._

Scanning the room, her weird symptoms and her mother's connections in this private hospital landed her to the best ER she's ever seen. _This room awfully looks like a four-star hotel room_.

...

Having Plagg hide in her red sundress (her parents must really be worried if they changed her clothes to the color red), the nurse appeared and happily chatted with her non-stop before heading off to tell her parents. Resting on her bed for ten minutes, Marinette looked at her bedside to see her purse filled with prescriptions and sweets... But no phone.

_Two minutes later..._

"I'm bored. (Marinette sat up.) Let's go to school." Marinette told her partner, removing the needles connected to a bag of fluids respectively. Not only is she bored, but she also knows Alya is worried sick for her. It's the first time she got sick or went absent without telling her best friend and Alya might not take it lightly that her parents aren't the type to divulge the blogger with information.

"Can't we get a break? You just woke up." Plagg complained, watching Marinette feel her ears studded with golden earrings. His chosen also had golden bracelets in each hand and a gold necklace to boot. "And why did your parents stud you with gold? Is it some kind of pre-death ritual?"

"No... Maman was taught by her parents that gold has magical properties to welcome positive energy." Marinette explained, standing up to feel her hair. Her hair is loose and she has no hair tie except for the accessories and the red band on her hand. She isn't sure what the red tag on the bracelet means, but it must be what the nurses use to pay notice of their patients. "It's just superstition. Nothing special."

"Hn." Plagg hid in her purse, looking up at his chosen. "Can you buy me cheese before heading to school? I'm starving."

"I got a couple of cash in the purse and you have been guarding me without causing a racket..." Marinette tied her hair in a bun using the red tag bracelet, grabbing her purse. "Eh. Why not?"

"The cheese wheel one." Plagg whispered and Marinette laughed. **Plagg is joking right?**

* * *

When Adrien didn't see Lady Noire during the weekend, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't sleep so he decided to visit Marinette to calm his nerve. Coincidentally, Marinette isn't in her bedroom despite Marinette's parents telling them she's grounded. He didn't want to alert his classmates, but he also couldn't sleep at the idea of not knowing where Marinette was.

> Parents lie for a reason. _Marinette's parents love their daughter._ Parents are generally bad at hiding their emotions. _Marinette's parents forbid anyone to see Marinette._ **Marinette is sick and in the hospital**.

[If Marinette is dead or missing, Marinette's parents will alert everyone _or one of them get akumatized_.]

There hasn't been any missing reports filed in last weekend. He visited the Bakery last Sunday with Alya and Nino, taking note of the calling cards hidden in the Record book. One of it leads to a clinic. It makes absolute sense if Marinette is in a hospital. The next minor issue would be which hospital has Marinette in it. With a simple request from the IT team, Adrien got the location and the current status. _Tikki called him scary. Adrien begs to differ. ~~His father is worse.~~_

**Marinette is in critical condition and the doctors are monitoring her.**

Sitting down and pretending everything's fine ~~when it isn't~~ is not Adrien's cup of tea. Watching Chloé present a video of Queen Bee and 'Lady Noire' is also not a great way to start the morning. He could comfort his childhood friend, but he's currently planning how to visit Marinette despite his busy schedule. Marinette's parents chose a private hospital that most people **cannot** afford _with security good enough to put City Hall into shame._ He can't show up as Misterbug because it would cause suspicion, but he can't show as Adrien because his father knows the owner of the hospital.

*Ccreaak*

" **Uhm..** "

The distinct voice caused everyone to look at the door. Adrien won't deny he stood up when he saw Marinette peeking from the gap of the door.

"So..." Marinette glanced at the screen with two Chloés stopped on screen then back at Ms. Bustier. She wore her hair on a bun, wearing a white pleated dress. She looked out of breath, slightly pale and Adrien has a very bad feeling she ran out of the hospital. "Uh..."

"Sorry! Wrong class." Marinette mumbled before closing the door again. Adrien stood up, rushing towards the door. He ignored Ms. Bustier, opening the door and closing it right in front of Alya, before he lunged forward to grab his friend's hand. ****

"Marinette! Please wait. You made us so worried." Adrien spoke out, holding her hand tight and taking another step forward. _He wants to hug her, but that would scare her, wouldn't it?_ Marinette turned to face his direction, bluebell eyes wide in fright. "We thought you...!"

'What is that smell?' Adrien grimaced, but quickly reverted back to a neutral expression before Marinette noticed. _She did._ "D-did you just buy Camembert before coming here?"

"I-I.. well (Marinette blushed, eyes darting everywhere but him.) It's... yes." Marinette murmured, embarrassed he caught her red-handed with her cheese obsession. Marinette tried to pull away but Adrien wasn't letting her hand go. _Just because she smells like strong cheese doesn't mean Adrien hates her. Marinette is his dear friend who magically popped out from the hospital._

"Sorry. It's just really strong and I wanted to know." Adrien chuckled and he is now torn to the appropriate time to hug his friend. 'When is a good moment to hug a friend?' 

"Uhm..." Marinette bit her lower lip, looking back at Adrien but quickly looking back down. "C-cheese diet."

"I understand.." Adrien suddenly noticed the paper bag in her hand and inquired. "Can I try some?"

"NnnoOO! Nope. Nada." Marinette held her paper bag close with her free hand, staring at him with fright. "It's really smelly and cat-bitten and it has my germs!"

"We shared popcorn and drank from the same straw during the movies. I can handle your germs..." Adrien felt slightly disappointed, but Marinette is very adamant not to let him have it- _Wait a second_.

[It was an interesting moment for both of them. One mortified beyond relief and the other at the verge of enlightenment.]

"I shared straws with you?" Marinette gasped. "R-really?!"

"Yes..." Adrien narrowed his eyes, asking. "Did you just say your cheese was **cat** bitten?"

"NO!" Marinette tugged away, hugging her paper bag and taking a step back. "It's friend-bitten!"

"So you recently shared your cheese with a **friend**." Adrien digested the idea. _Marinette has a friend who likes cheese and eats like a cat?_ But that doesn't add up. Marinette doesn't have a lot of friends and the only person who'd want cheese of such standard would be Lady Noire. Lady Noire who admitted to growing tired of the cheesy scent of her kwami. Plagg likes Camembert. Lady Noire feeds cheese to Plagg. HOWEVER! Right now, Marinette doesn't have her purse so she wouldn't be able to call Lady Noire to eat with her. Marinette wasn't awake last night from the latest record his intel got for him.

"Marinette." Adrien looked right into Marinette's eyes.

"Y-yes?" Marinette gulped and Adrien felt slightly bad Marinette opted to shrink under his gaze. However, Adrien needed to know the truth.

"Are you-" Just before Adrien could finish his question, the door was slammed a meter away from them.

" **You're all ridiculous!** " Chloé yelled and Adrien looked at his friend. " **Utterly _riii_ -diculous!**"

"Chloé...?!" Adrien looked away for one second before he heard loud metal clanging. He turned his head, seeing Marinette already running across the courtyard and out of school like her life depended on it. "Marinette! Come back here!"

"NO WAY!" Marinette yelled back, hair bun falling off and leaving her hair tie on the floor. The girl kept running, holding her cheese bag like a baby.

"Why are you-?" Adrien wanted to chase Marinette but someone clung to his arm.

"What?" Adrien wanted to snap at the sullen female, but he stopped his tongue.

"Adrikins~!" Chloé cried, hugging his arm. "You should have been there. They were so mean to me~!"

"Chloé..." Adrien wanted to shrug her off, but this is Chloé.

'This isn't over...' Adrien thought, glancing at the female running out of the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is really close to learning Marinette's identity like really close.
> 
> (Since then, Marinette never allowed herself to be alone with the model until she can prove her innocence.)


End file.
